


The Real Thing

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Future, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-12
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is the sequel to Crawling Back to You.  Brian and Justin are settling into their lives when someone from their past shows up and flips it upside down.





	1. Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: So I decided I couldn't let it go that easy.  I've had this idea in my head for a long time.  


* * *

Brian is snoring lightly on my side, but for some reason I can't seem to get to sleep.  Looking down at the ring that now settles on my finger, a smile spreads across my face.  Brian and I are married.  _Married_.  It may not be legal but it's real.  

I look down at him and I swear he still takes my breath away.  Standing up, I make my way through our bedroom and into the hall.  Sometimes, I close my eyes and imagine Brian and Kevin and their life together here.  I know it's twisted but I can't help but wonder.  Now after Brian's married us both, whom he'd choose if given the chance all over again.

"What are you doing?"  A voice whispers in my ear.  

I turn and smile and wrap my arms around the person.  "Thinking."

"Oh?"  Brian asks curling his arms around me.  "About?"

Shaking my head, I grab his hand and lead us back to the bedroom.

"Justin?"  He asks softly once we're in bed.

Resting my head on his chest, I try to pretend to sleep.

"Justin."  

Sighing, I look into his eyes.  "It's just that...sometimes...you know what?  Nevermind.  

It's not important."

"Tell me."  He runs his hand through my hair.

"It's stupid.  I love you."  I whisper, Brian's fingers on my scalp sending me to sleep.

 


	2. Knowing

  
Author's notes: Kevin has come back.  He fills in some of the blanks from FOW and CBTY.  Let me just say this isn't going to be a psycho stalker killer fic.  I like for my series to remain true and real and up to par with the other two.  


* * *

So life without Brian has been difficult.  He was whom I had envisioned the rest of my life with.  My soulmate as I so niavely called him.  I was 28 when I first met Brian through Linds and Mel.  I was their neighbor in Canada, trying to make a living as a teacher.  Linds and I became close friends because we were both educators.  From their I was just accepted by Mel and Gus.  

When they anounced they were moving back to Canada, I decided that I needed a change and a new life.  So I went with them.  I almost immediately was taken in by the Liberty family within months of coming to the states.

Then I met Brian.  My life changed instantly, we shared a connection.  At first it was just friendship.  I was told about Justin and him and was with him when they officially broke up, I was the one who stayed with Brian.  

After about six months, Brian asked me out I and I was extremely hesitant.  But Brian was Brian and I was already starting to fall in love with him.  It took time for Brian to love me.  Admit to loving me and give up on the idea of Justin returning. I honestly didn't mind in the beginning.  Justin was the first man he's admitted to loving, the person who carefully and consistently tore down the walls around Brian's heart. 

I'll always remember the day when Brian asked me to marry him.  It wasn't anything special or spectacular, just another boring Sunday.

_I yawned, and stretched out on the couch.  Brian was working on some ad boards opposite of me.  The t.v. playing softly in the background.  Some old western the man was obsessed with._ __

"Hungry?"  I asked softly.

__

Brian just shrugged, never looking up.

__

I nodded and sat up.  "I'll order something."

__

"Mmm."  He acknowledged.

__

After placing the order, I came back to my spot on the couch only to see Brian fooling with something in his palm.  

__

"Pizza should be here in an hour."

__

Brian nodded, which was odd.  He usually groans when I order pizza but eats it anyways.

__

Running a hand through my hair, I wrap my arms around his shoulders.  "You're quiet."

__

"Marry me?" 

__

I almost didn't hear him.  It was so soft.  "What?"

__

Brian smiled and held up what was in his hand.  A ring.  "I said, marry me?"

__

So many thoughts ran through my head, but this felt right.  "Yes."

__

Smiling, he pulled me to him and slipped the ring on my finger.  "Good."

__

"Very good."  I smiled, pressing my lips to his.

__

Then a few months later he told me he wanted to tell Justin about the wedding.  Even then after he told Justin, I still thought our lives were meant to be together.  Then Justin proclaimed his love to Brian.  Still, I told myself, Brian loves me.  Only me.  

Finally our marriage came crashing down around me and I couldn't hold it together.  I couldn't compete with Justin.  So I divorced him out of my hurt pride.  Three years later and it still hurts like hell.  

I regret that ever happening.  I want Brian back in my life.  I need him.  That's why I came back to Pittsburgh.  Somehow deep inside, I need to know.  


	3. Off

Something has been off with him since that night a week ago.  Not off as in acting different, but in his tone of voice, in the way he touches me.  It's more of a need then wanting.  

"Hey Jus, what time did Linds say she was bringing Gus over?"

Justin looked up from his computer.  "In an hour or so."

I wrap my arms around him.  "That's good."  I smile pointing at the screen.

"You're biased."

I shrug and wrap my arms tighter around him.  "If it sucked i'd tell you."

"Sure."  He laughs.

Resting my chin atop of his head I run my hands down to his and lace our fingers together.  "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"  

"I don't know.  You've been kinda off lately."  I say softly.

Justin shrugged.  "I'm okay.  Just a little stressed.  The show at the GLC next week is stressing me out."

"You've had solo shows in New York, Milan, Chicago and you're nervous about a silly amatuer fundraiser here in Pitts."  I smiled and stepped next to the computer knowing that wasn't the entire truth.

"Brian, I just want this to be good."  

Sighing, I nod.  "I know you do.  I'll leave you to your work."  Taking a breath, I turn back to him. "Jus, you know you can talk to me.  About anything.  Fuck I sound like a-"

"Lesbian?"  He laughed.  "You know you love it.  Domestic life."

"Whatever you say Sunshine."  I comment with a smile, leaving him to his art.  

I couldn't pin point it but something was off and I had a bad feeling something big was going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

I force a smile at the reporter as he takes a step closer to me. "So Mr. Taylor is there anyone special in your life."

I shrug annoyed, but he presists.

"Well your art is certainly almost as dare I say beautiful as the artist."

I resist the urge to role my eyes. "Well if you'll..."

"I'd love to get to know the artist better on a personal level if I may. Tonight maybe?"

"Sorry, but he already has plans." Brian steps up and wraps his arm around me. I breathe a sigh of relief.

The reporter looks a little stunned. "Oh? Who might you be?"

"I'm his husband."

"Ah, oh. I, umm, see." He turns and leaves.

I smile and smack him lightly in the chest. "You just said that to get a reaction."

Brian shrugs with a smirk and covers my mouth with his.

"He was hitting on you. Why didn't you just tell him to fuck off?"

"He was from the 'Times."

He just smirks and presses his lips to mine.

A cough behind me grabs our attention. "Justin, all your work has sold out and it's only a half hour into the event." The GLBT show coordinator smiles. "I can't tell you how much we appreciate your sharing your talent with us."

"It was an honor to help out." I nod and smile.

"Can I steal him for the rest of the night?" Brian smirks.

She laughs and nods.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I'm almost lulled to sleep by the gentle rocking of the 'vette, before Brian anounces we're home.

All I can think to do is go upstairs curl up in bed and let Brian have his wicked ways with me.

He's ahead of me, but then I noticed him stop.

"Brian...what?"

Then I see him. Kevin.

Brian must have gathered himself. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Umm..." Kevin mumbles standing up from the steps. "I didn't know where else to go..."

I gather myself too and take my place at my husband's side.

"What happened?" Brian asks in irritation.

Kevin takes a step towards us and I hear Brian gasp before I notice his face. It's black and blue and covered in blood.

"What happened to your face?" I can't help but blurt out much to my surprise.

"I just, I didn't know...I..." Kevin starts to sob and shock overtakes me. But not as much as it does when I see what Brian does.

He takes the sobbing man into his arms and I can't help but feel like I'm going to throw up.

"I just...didn't know...where....to to." Comes his shuddered breath.

Brian shoots me an apologetic glance. "You can stay here tonight."

What!? "Brian. We can get him a hotel room." I plaster a "no fucking way" look on my face.

Brian shakes his head and mouths "sorry" to me as he pulls Kevin into the house... **our** home.

 

This is going to be one interesting night.


	5. Chapter 5

"What happened?" Brian asks softly, guiding Kevin to the sofa.

I don't know what to do, so I head into the kitchen for some ice.

I can't believe this. Why the fuck? Kevin? Here? Back in Brian's life? 

Throwing the ice into a rag, the urge to throw something takes over. Okay, Kevin's hurt. I get that, but why did he come here? 

Throwing myself down into a kitchen chair, I can't process this. Then of all things, Brian fucking invites him to spend the night. 

I look up and see Brian take a seat across from me. 

"I'm sorry." Is all he manages.

Nodding, I shove the rag of ice towards him. "Give this to Kevin. It'll get the swelling to go down. I'll go get the first aid kit upstairs and something to clean him up with. He may need stitches." I'm already standing up. 

"Justin..." Brian calls.

"Don't. Just...don't." I force out. I can't deal. I'm too fucking pissed. Brian inviting his ex to stay with us tonight. I know I sound like I'm 12, but this is the man that Brian once promised his life to. Yes he's hurt. I know, I know. But Brian?

He nods and grabs my hand as I brush past him. "I love you."

Closing my eyes, I pull my hand back. "Give that to him."

I spot Kevin on the sofa on my way upstairs. I have the urge to throw him out on his ass. How dare he come here? So, instead I bury those feelings and rush up the stairs and to our bathroom to get the kit. I just need to stay focussed on the kit and heading back down stairs.

Brian is sitting with Kevin now, his arm around him as he presses the ice to his face.

"I have the kit." I anounce at the foot of the stairs and walk to the sofa and sit next to Kevin. 

Taking out some gauze, I hesitate. 

"I don't have HIV." Kevin whispers.

Nodding, I drench the gauze in hydrogen peroxide and start to rub his fae. 

Twenty minutes and four heavy duty bandages later and Kevin is all patched up. Brian still has his arm around the man. 

"Do you want any aspirin for the pain?" I ask repacking the kit.

"Tylonel?" He replies.

I shrug and stand up. "Sorry. No Tylenol. I'm allergic."

"Aspirin's fine." He says in a small voice leaning into Brian. I feel my blood boil.

"Let me show you to the guest room." I say without thinking. 

Kevin slightly smiles. "I know where it is." 

"Of course you do." I plaster a fake smile on my face. "I'm heading up to bed. Brian?"

"In a minute. I just want to make sure Kevin gets settled okay."

I nod and hurry to our room. 

Throwing off my shirt and pants, I toe off my shoes and crawl into bed. Just as I start doozing, Brian comes in. Looking at the clock, it's been a half hour. 

"Kevin's asleep." Brian informs me as he strips down to nothing. Like I care. 

"Great." I reply a little too sarcastic.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Brian asks sliding into bed.

Sitting up, I cannot believe he just asked that. "Like you don't know."

He sits up too. "Just because Kevin's fucking staying one night?

"He's your ex-husband! He used to live in this very house! With you!"

Brian just stares at me. "I know." He states calmly.

"And you don't think this bothers me? Your partner, husband. Christ Brian!" 

"Justin, you are making too much out of this. Now come on." He puts a hand on my shoulder. 

I shrug him off and stand up. "You invited him to stay here without regard to my say."

"It's not a big deal. Fuck. I'm not going to argue with you about something so fucking stupid." He flops down and shuts off the lamp on the side table. "Now get back in bed. I'm tired. It's late." 

"No, I think I'll stay in Gus's room." I answer and head down the hall.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't sleep. I'm not used to sleeping without Brian next to me. 

Groaning, I get up and head back to our room. I pass by the guestroom on the way and notice the door is slightly ajar.

Peering in, I see Brian sitting on a chair. _Fuck_ I shake my head a trudge back to Gus's room.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: So sorry this took so long.  I've been so busy with school, finals next week.  But I wanted to get this out to you!  :)  


* * *

  
Someone was shaking me.  "Justin?" I groan, shit why is my neck so sore.

"Brian."

It's not Justin, looking up I notice Kevin standing in front of me.  "Hey.  How do you feel?"

"Sore, but I'm okay.  I'm really sorry for-"

"No.  It's okay.  You're hurt." I reply standing up and rubbing my neck.  "I'm going to go back to my room, why don't you take a shower?  There are some spare towels in the cabinet."  

"I know." He smiles slightly.  I know that, but for some reason it seems like another lifetime that we shared this house toghether. 

Sighing, I enter mine and Justin's bedroom.  He isn't there.  He's probably downstairs making coffee already.  

Grabbing, a change of clothes, I jump into the shower.  Normally I'd take my time, but right now I don't want to leave Justin and Kevin alone for too long.  

I know Justin's not happy with me.  But what the fuck did he expect me to do?  Kick Kevin's ass out.  He's beaten.  Despite the fact that I used to be married to him, I can't fathom turning him away in his bruised and bloody state.  I know that state.  I was that state for so long. 

Freshly showered and dressed, I walk out into the bedroom to find Justin sitting on the bed.  

"Hey." I say softly, sitting next to him.  

Justin remains silent.

"You're pissed."  

He gives me a "duh" look.

"What was I suposed to do?"  I'm trying to remain calm.  I really am.

Justin just stares ahead.  

I cup his cheek and gently guide his face to mine.  "Talk to me." 

He shakes his head. 

"Fuck Justin!  What the hell do you want from me?"  

Justin just shakes his head.  "I wanted you to consult with me.  To listen to what I wanted.  We could have checked him into a nice hotel, brought him to the hospital.  Fuck, even called Linds and Mel.  But no you invite him to stay here..."

"For one night!" I scream back.  Fuck this is getting irritating.  I don't get what his fucking problem is.

There's a knock at the door and Kevin peaks his head in.  "Look, I never meant to cause any problems.  Justin?  I'll go.  I think I'm okay to get..." He whispers backing out of the room.

No, fuck.  I need to know what happened.  "Kevin..." I rush after him.  Fuck, he can't leave yet.


	7. Chapter 7

I stand with my mouth hanging open for a minute. What the hell just happened?

Ten minutes later the two of them come back in the house.

"We both insist. Go upstairs, rest. I'll take you to the hospital to get checked out in a little while," Brian tells Kevin.

Once he's out of the room, Brian turns his attention towards me.

"I-"

I hold me hand up, "No. You are not going to put this on me. You want to help out Kevin? Fine. But don't expect me to just go along with it."

"So you want me to throw Kevin out in his state. Fuck! Justin you saw what he looked like when he came here. I cared about him."

I smirk, "What if it were Ethan that showed up?"

Brian stands there for a moment, "It's fucking different and you know that!" He pauses and runs a hand through his hair, "I'm going to go upstairs, talk to Kevin and take him to the hospital."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brian ran a hand over his face as he took the stairs.

Quietly he went over to the guest room door, but noticed that the other man wasn't there.

Turning, he saw that his and Justin's door was open and spotted Kevin.

"What are you doing?" The ad man asked, watching Kevin pick up a photo of him and Justin.

Kevin quickly returned the picture to its spot, "Just looking. When was this?"

"The day we got married," Brian replied taking a seat on the bed.

The other man nodded, "You look happy."

"We were," The brunette let his mind wander back to that day.

__

"Hold it!" A loud voice could be heard echoing through the small back office.

Justin turned towards the door, Brian towards the Reverand and then to Jennifer.

A familiar red head and the entire entourage came into the door.

"Stop!" Debbie yelled, "You assholes...oops sorry Reverand...you can't get married without your family here. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Mom?"

"Jennifer?"

Jennifer Taylor shrugged, "Don't look at me."

"Actually, I'm to blame," The Reverand held up his hand, "Brian, I know that your mother hasn't been...but I know that you would want someone here for you. Debbie has been a mother to you, Michael a brother."

Debbie gathered Brian into her arms.

"I'm glad you're here...mom," He whispered leaving Debbie in tears.

"You too kiddo. Now marry this boy."

As the two turned to the Reverand and he finalized their vows. Debbie pulled out a camera and captured their first kiss as a married couple.

 

 

"Were you ever this happy with me?" Kevin asked, pulling Brian out of his thoughts.

Brian sighed, "We're not going through this."

"I just...I loved you so much."

"Is that why you came here?" Brian asked softly.

Kevin sat down next to the brunette, "How can you ask me that? You saw what I looked like last night...today."

"I know. It's just why here?"

"I don't know..."

Brian wrapped an arm around the younger man, "What happened?"

"I...I was attacked. I was walking home from Babylon and I don't know what happened. The next thing I know, I'm on the ground. All I could think of was you."

"Me?"

"Yes you. You're sweet and kind and loving and...," Kevin took a breath and pressed his lips to Brian's.

Coming out of his shock, the ad man pushed the younger man off him, "What are you doing?"

"I thought...I mean...."

"Look, I'm going to start the car and take you to the hospital. Then I'm dropping you off at Linds and Mels."

Kevin nodded, "Okay."

"Okay," Brian whispered turning and leaving the room.  



	8. Chapter 8

"Mr. Kinney? If you'll come with me I'll take you back to your boyfriend. The doctor will be back in a few moments," A nurse informed me as she led me back to the ER.

"He's not my boyfriend," I blurt. It's the only thing I can think to say as we round a corner.

Kevin half smiles as he spots me and the nurse leaves.

I clear my throat and take a seat.

"I...I don't know what to say about...the kiss.," Kevin begins.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I hold up my hand, "Tell me what happened last night."

He sighs, "I...I got drunk. Said some stupid things."

"And you got fucked up?"

Kevin nods slightly.

"They didn't...rape you?"

"No. It wasn't like that," Kevin replies.

After a few moments, I turn to him, "Why did you come all the way to me?"

"I guess I...I just thought that maybe...I loved you so much Brian. I still do," His eyes are pleading with me.

"I can't...Kevin I love Justin. I'm in love with Justin."

"I know," He looks away.

We sit in silence until the doctor comes in. He informs us it's just a few bruises and cuts and that Kevin should take it easy. He's discharged ten minutes later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you tell Mel and Linds?" Kevin asks as I turn down their street.

"They know you were hurt."

"Look Brian...is there anyway we could maybe be friends?"

"I don't know," I reply honestly as I pull up in front of the Peterson-Marcus home.

Kevin nods, "I'm happy for you Brian. I really am. I just...it's hard."

I nod back as he climbs out.  



End file.
